prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot (AFL game)
Game Title: Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game) 'Starting the Game' After choosing the gender for your character, you will be asked to choose skin color, face, hair color, and eye color. You will be able to change all of these traits (except gender) any time after Angela and Hatsune are unlocked. The options for skin color are Light, Pale, Olive, and Tan. If you are creating a male character, the options for facial expression are natural look, funny face, cool look, droopy-eyed face, grumpy face, calm countenance, smiley face, round-eyed face, and natural look 2. If you are creating a female character, the options for facial expression are natural look, cool look, baby-face, bright-eyed face, smiley face, calm countenance, grumpy face, round-eyed face, natural look 2. The options for hair colors are Brown, Light Brown, Blond, Blue, Red, Green, Pink, Grey, Gold (Dark Blond), Dark Blue, Orange, Light Orange, Dark Green, Purple, Black, and Platinum Blond (lighter blond color). For eyes are Black, Brown, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Pink, Grey, Orange, Dark Green, and Purple. Birthday and Details After you choose the options that you want, press X to go to the next options. Next, you must choose your birthday. Instead of a month, you can choose one of the four seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter. Then choose the day of that season that you want your character's birthday to occur on. Each season has 31 days. After you have confirmed your character's birthday, enter character's name. The default name for a boy player is Florian, whilst the default name for a girl player is Birgit. Your name can be up to 10 characters long, but no two-word names. Finally, if all settings are correct, press A to confirm your choices and start the game. All features can be changed anytime except gender, name, and birthday. And Then... Once meeting Mr. Ulrich, the player will settle into his/her new home. Upon sleeping, the main character will have a dream of somewhat a reality which is flash-back or vision of what happened years ago. The player is awoken next day to the presence of Kanimals, who are surprised that the player can see them. The animals were also shown in a dream the character had, leading to suprise and shock. Kanimals will ask the player to help them, and he or she will then be enlisted by the animals to awaken the Flower Queen, along with the anime protagonist Harriet, who has turned herself to stone out of melancholy at the citizen's disregard. 'Unlocking the Citizens' When you first start a new life in Privaria, there were not so many characters appeared. You can meet and add some new citizens if know how to unlock them. Characters are listed alphabetical. 'The End' The ending is not very long at all. You will see images of the various citizens celebrating the restored land and that is about it. When the ending sequence is over you will automatically go to bed and continue playing game like normal.